Forgotten
by Daytime Stars
Summary: Allen lost his memory in a fall and is taken in by a kind woman and her daughter to heal. Lenalee feels guilty for leaving Allen alone after he fell and won't stop looking until she finds him and brings him home. R&R please! AllenLenalee. Finally Updated!
1. Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man, wish I did but I don't. All I own is Brie and her mother who will be named shortly.

I hope this is alright; it's my first D.Gray-man fanfiction…

Allen's POV after the italics

* * *

_Falling…he was falling and all she could do is watch him as he fell, deeper and deeper until she could hardly see him, seconds felt like days as she watched him fall. 'I feel so helpless! I can't go after him, I can't carry them both and there's no time to waste' she thought, her heart wrenched as she watched the unconscious white haired boy continue to fall. The unconscious red haired figure she was holding was loosing blood quickly if she didn't hurry he'd be gone too._

_"Allen-kun…please, be safe until I can come and find you…I'm sorry…" she murmured adjusting her grip around the other boy's waist and flitting off at a high speed in the direction of the town. "I'm so sorry Allen-kun…" she muttered again but didn't look back. Lenalee Lee hoped, with all her might that Allen Walker had landed on something soft and was not impaled or lying broken in the forest below the cliff he had fallen from._

"Mama! Mama!" came a voice from somewhere near my head, I winced a little it hurt because it was so shrill and loud. "Ow…" I muttered struggling to sit up and cover my ears, I gasped as I found out that is hurt to move, especially my left leg. I laid back and tried not to cause myself pain, keeping my eyes shut. "What is it Brie?" came a woman's voice from a little farther away, there was the sound of bushes rustling nearby, then a short gasp. "Brie! What happened to him?" came the woman's voice, which was now closer to me "He fell from up there Mama! He hit the willow tree before he hit the ground" the girl-Brie- told her mother.

I opened my eyes slightly and attempted to sit up again, wincing as I did, I felt a firm hand on my chest pushing me back down, onto what I assumed was the ground on which I had landed. "Stay still hon. You fell from the top of the cliff and from the looks of it, your leg is broken…" she said as I felt prodding in my torso and gasped when she hit a particularly tender spot, causing myself more pain than I was already in. "Yup, at least three broken ribs, and a nasty gash on your forehead and everywhere else on your body…you've got a fever too" she muttered and stopped prodding to lay a cool hand on my forehead. She turned to a little copper haired girl whom I assumed was Brie.

My assumption was confirmed as the woman addressed her as such "Brie!" she barked at the little girl "Go and get the wagon. We need to get him home so I can bind and set his leg and stitch his cuts." She said then turned back to me and her voice softened "You're lucky, you got off easier than most I've seen come down from the cliff." She said, her tone almost pitying, as if she thought I had tried to commit suicide and failed. At that moment Brie came back leading a little gray mare harnessed to a wagon filled with straw. "Brace yourself hon, I'm going to carry you over to the wagon and sit you down in it." She said, and that was all the warning I received before pain shot through my whole body.

I let out a low moan of pain as I was quickly taken to the back of the wagon and she sat me, with my back against the side down gently in the straw, she covered my lower half with a holey plaid blanket. "Brie, stay in the back with him and make sure his leg doesn't move too much, I'll lead Daisy slowly." She instructed. Brie complied almost instantly and climbed in the back avoiding jarring my leg by climbing past the seat in the front, kneeling next to me, I noticed then that she wasn't as young as I thought she was, she was at least ten but looked young for her age, she looked closer to seven or eight.

Brie gently picked up my bad leg, making sure not to hurt me and laid it across her lap cushioning it, it was still a bit painful but not as much as it would have been had she not been there. After about and hour of the slightly -less- than- painful wagon ride, the movement stopped. I had begun to doze off just before the wagon stopped; I felt myself being lifted again and was vaguely aware of being carried into the small one room-two if you counted the loft- red brick house and she sat me upright against the far wall on a bed. "There you go hon, we'll take care of you until you're better." The woman said kindly patting my shoulder then went over to the kitchen and began to boil some water, for cleaning my cuts I guessed.

I opened my mouth to thank her and Brie, but it dawned on me then that I didn't know her name I hadn't even said anything to her yet, but she was treating me as if we'd known each other for a long time. With the thought of her name in mind, it sparked another thought, one that had nothing to do with the two over in the kitchen tearing and boiling old linens…what was _my_ name? I sat back on the bed and thought hard, but I drew up a blank.

I couldn't remember my own name…or anything about who I was…

* * *

Was that any good? Please review, I want to know if it's any good if it's not I won't continue with it… and please try to keep the reviews positive, no flames, those are just mean and hurtful…constructive criticism is nice though.


	2. Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man! Wish I did but I don't…I own the characters Hanna and Brie.

There will be little italic bits with Lenalee before I start with Allen until she finds him.

* * *

'_Where is he?' Lenalee thought as she flitted over the forest, she had taken Lavi to the hospital and come back immediately after leaving him in Miranda's care. She descended into the forest, blaming herself for causing the fall. It had been her he was trying to protect when he was knocked backwards off the cliff and knocked unconscious by the Akuma, because she wasn't strong enough. "Allen-kun? Allen-kun!" she called upon landing, she started to walk into the forest, still calling for her friend._

_An hour passed then two hours, three, four and still Lenalee had not found Allen. She sunk onto a large rock and put her face into her hands "This is entirely my fault!" she said, picturing some giant wild animal dragging the unconscious exorcist off somewhere. "No! I can't think like that! Allen-kun is alright, he has to be!" Lenalee cried, banishing the thought of Allen being eaten from her mind as she shot up and continued walking. She looked up at the sky; it was getting dark, much too dark to keep on looking but she couldn't bring herself to leave the forest. _

_She walked around for a little bit, thinking about the night before, when she had been walking with Allen outside the small house they were staying in, since it was a prolonged assignment. She smiled slightly as she remembered how fascinated he had been by a group of fireflies that she had pointed out over the small pond that was behind the house. He had seemed so much like a child in that moment and she'd realized that he meant more to her than any of her other friends, that had made her feel guilty but had possessed her to go over and hug him. He had blushed and protested weakly but hadn't tried to get away from her, instead he had hugged her back._

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Lenalee looked up at the black sky, dotted with stars, like diamonds on velvet. "If I don't leave now…Miranda and the others will get worried…" she said to herself activating her innocence and flitting up into the night sky. 'I'll start bright and early tomorrow; maybe Kanda or Miranda will come and help me search. I also need to tell Niisan that Allen is missing…' She thought as she made her way back to the town where they were staying. She looked up as she went and prayed that Allen would be alright until morning._

* * *

I couldn't remember my name, how odd. This thought occupied my mind as I watched as the woman –who I now knew was called Hanna- bind and set my leg, using two straight wooden planks and one of the torn linen sheets. As Hanna worked on my leg, Brie has started to clean my cuts and scrapes. They had managed to get the black jacket and shirt that I had been wearing off without causing me too much pain, if they had thought is strange that my left arm was black with a cross on the back of my hand they had not voiced it. Hanna had thought it better to simply cut off the bottom part of my pants than to try and get them off without hurting my leg.

I winced as Brie dabbed at the gash on my forehead with a cloth and boiled and cooled water. The gash stretched from the temple on the right side, almost to the eyebrow on the left. I felt the cloth pause as she brushed the hair away from the skin above my left eye; she quickly shot a glance-which I guess she thought I didn't see- to her mother but continued with what she was doing a second after. I vaguely wondered what was there that had stopped her cleaning, if only for a second and made a mental note to find a mirror or shiny piece of metal when I could move again to see.

--1 hour later--

"There, we're all done now hon." Hanna said as she finished the last stitch in my forehead. "You sure you don't remember anything? Not even one thing about who you were?" she asked sitting back in the chair next to the bed. It had gotten dark and now the room was lit by several lanterns and strangely enough, a jar of fireflies that Brie had caught. "No I don't, I'm sorry." I said staring transfixed at the fireflies as I answered her, the sight of them brought back a feeling, a sudden warm feeling.

I closed my eyes to try and keep that feeling, when I did, I saw a girl, with chin length black hair and sparkling purple eyes. She was smiling, a calm contented smile and seemed to be the source of that warm feeling, although I couldn't see who she was giving that smile too, it was a shadow standing next to her. I brought my hand up to my forehead and tried to remember who that shadow might be, who that girl might be. I was vaguely aware of Hanna and Brie next to me asking if I was alright, I nodded and smiled "I'm fine. Thank you, for everything." I said still trying to keep the image of the girl in my mind as I spoke to the two. "Good, then go to sleep hon." Hanna said, 'Hon' was apparently the name she had given me until I remembered my own name, or there was some indication as to who I was.

I nodded again and lay back on the bed, thoughts of the girl and her face still in my mind. I started to think of the possibilities of who she may have been to me. Was she a stranger, someone whom I had helped on the street? Was she a friend whom I had lost touch with? Was she a…lover, someone whom I was happy just to be with? The last possibility made me feel guilty for not knowing who she was. I closed my eyes as Hanna blew out the lanterns then climbed the ladder into the loft which she was sharing with Brie. I made a silent promise to the unknown girl that I would remember who she was.

* * *

Hope this one was as good as the first! Thanks to all the readers who reviewed! Superultramegaheartforyou and all the readers in general Ultramegaheartforyou.

Til next time!

Star


	3. Tears

You all know I don't own D.Gray-man right? Right! This is the last Disclaimer since I assume everyone who's reading this is smart enough to realize that I am not and sadly never will be the owner, they all belong to Hoshino-sensei.

I did some research and decided that Allen broke his Tibia and Fibula, (the two bones in the lower leg) or Fibia it was on wikianswers so I don't know if it's right That takes about 6 weeks to heal if he'd been resting and I wanted to get him healed in this chapter so yeah…that's why it's been over a month.

* * *

"_Lenalee! It's been over a month since Allen went missing! We probably won't find him…" Lavi said, but he followed Lenalee regardless. He knew all too well how she was feeling; he missed the white-haired boy as well and wanted to believe he was alive, but the chance of them actually succeeding in finding him as such wasn't good. He wouldn't voice these feelings; they made him feel guilty since he was only supposed to be an observer. _

_Lavi knew that Lenalee knew that the chances of finding him alive were slim, but she seemed determined to at least find him and he wasn't going to try and stop her. He felt partly responsible for the younger exorcist's disappearance because Lenalee had left Allen to fall because she'd been taking him back to the village._

"_I know that Lavi! But…but I still have to try to find him…" Lenalee replied to Lavi as she continued to walk, trying her hardest not to start crying. She had looked everyday, every single day in the past six weeks for her friend but she had gotten nowhere, she felt completely useless. As soon as his wounds had healed enough for him to walk, Lavi was out with her looking to, she appreciated his help but couldn't stand his occasional negative comments, though she knew he was only being her voice of reason. _

_She had tried to find Timcanpy to help them look, but she'd been unable to find the golden ball, it had probably followed Allen to the bottom of the cliff. That raised the question of why he hadn't sent it to them. "There are lots of caves we haven't looked in…he could have gotten into one of them and asked Tim to get him food…?" Lenalee said hopefully turning back in time to see Lavi give a shrug; she then realized how stupid it had sounded out loud._

_Lenalee knew Allen wouldn't die so easily from a fall, he had been in several life or death situations and he was a smart kid he could have found a way to survive in a cave right? There was a tiny voice in the back of her head that was saying 'But what if his envelope has been pushed too far this time? Whether you like it or not, he can't keep surviving everything. He's only human, just like you.' Lenalee shook her head and continued to walk towards the caves she had mentioned earlier._

* * *

I watched silently as Hanna undid the bandages around the leg that had been broken when I'd fallen from the cliff. I was still unable to remember just how I had managed that, falling off the cliff I mean, I hadn't remembered anything but that girl with the black hair who haunted my dreams each and every night for the past six weeks. It was a recurring dream; she was running through the forest, obviously frightened, looking for something. She was yelling and looking frantically, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, to whom she was calling, and that scared _me_.

I wanted to go and comfort her, tell her it would be okay that she would find what she was looking for, be it a lost bird or something much different, but as hard as I tried to get to her through the brush and trees I couldn't make it to her. Every time I got closer, she moved away more and more, she didn't see me; she couldn't hear me when I yelled for her to wait. Never once did she turn around and so I just kept running after her until finally the distance between us was too great and I collapsed, which is when I woke up, every night it happened.

Every time that dream had me waking up, in the early hours of the morning before daybreak drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I must have called out at least once each time because Hanna or Brie was always there at my bedside when I woke up. I could tell they were worried about me. There was no way for me to stop it unless I just didn't sleep and Hanna wouldn't allow that. I'd talked about the idea to her and she said that if I tried, she'd spike my tea with something, I'd countered with the fact that I wouldn't drink the tea or eat any food now that she'd told me. She'd said that she would come at me with a frying pan and there was no way I could counter that.

I had shifted my gaze from what Hanna was doing to the tiny fluttering ball above our heads, we had found it in the inside pocket of the coat I had been wearing only a day after Hanna and Brie had taken me in. I had absolutely no idea what it was but it must have had something to do with my past since it was in what I had been wearing. Whatever it was the golden ball seemed to have taken a liking to Brie and when it wasn't with me, it was with her. "There, you should be able to walk on it now. Though you may have a limp for a little bit and both will be weak for a time because you've hardly moved in a month and a half." Hanna said snapping me out of my musings.

It was true, the only times I'd moved from the bed during my care period was when both Hanna and Brie had insisted I get some fresh air and they had helped me out into the front of the small cottage. "Come on hon. we need to exercise those legs of yours." Hanna said helping me out of the bed so I could stand shakily beside it. She turned and nodded to Brie who ran off and came back after a moment, carrying a hand carved, polished redwood cane; it was decorated with carvings of vines and thorns up to the handle, which was in the shape of a full-blooming rose.

I looked at Hanna in surprise as she took the cane from Brie and offered it too me with a smile. "It's for you hon. to keep, it'll help you until you get your strength back." Hanna said still holding out the cane with that same smile on her face. "For…me?" I asked the question sounded stupid when she had just said it was; confused I took the cane and fell back into a sitting position on the bed, fingering the petals. It was a very detailed carving, obviously done by someone with extreme talent; it must have been worth a lot of money. "I-I can't take this…it must have cost you a lot…it wouldn't be right, not after all you've done for me…" I said offering the cane back to Hanna, who made no move to take it back.

She just stared at me a moment and then laughed "I suppose you wouldn't know that I carve wood for a living. You haven't been anywhere but the front of the house, there's a workshop outback. Hon…I made that for you! It didn't cost me a cent. Take it." Hanna said, still smiling she pushed my hand back. I looked from her to the cane and back again. It dawned on me then that I didn't know anything about myself but I also I knew nothing of the people who were taking care of me, and they knew nothing of me, granted, I knew nothing of me either, but that was beside the point. Where was Brie's father? If he had been there at all I hadn't seen him. How old was Hanna? She didn't look more than twenty to twenty-five but Brie was at least ten. Did Brie have any siblings? Like her father if they lived here there was no sign of it.

The fact that they were being so kind to me, feeding me, clothing me even going as far as making something so beautiful for me when they knew absolutely nothing about me and asking nothing in return was overwhelming. I bowed my head slightly so my hair would hopefully cover my eyes, I could feel the tears welling in them. "Th-thank you…Miss Hanna…you as well…Miss Brie…" I managed to get out before the tears started to overflow and fall onto my hands as I clutched the cane they had given me.

Hanna was at my side as soon as she noticed I was crying, it must have been her maternal instincts that made her act this way, as she was rocking and soothing me as she would a young child. I allowed her to do this and found myself thinking that this it what it must be like to have a mother, though I had nothing to compare it too, I couldn't even remember if I had a mother. It felt nice though.

* * *

Huzzah! I got my computer back before going on the trip I talked about in my note. Though it still might take awhile for the chapter after this one to come. I shall ponder while on vacation how to bring Lenalee and Lavi in.

I think that might be my longest chapter yet…was it good? Please R&R again! Whether you've reviewed already doesn't matter, I'm still open for suggestions about anything, whether it is my writing quality or idea's about something that could happen next.

Til the next time

Star


	4. Fear

_Lenalee stared in disbelief as she looked at the caves. She and Lavi had gotten there, only to find that any that would be easy to get into when one was injured from a fall off a cliff had been buried by a recent landslide. If Allen had been in one of those caves, he had either heard the landslide coming and had gotten out of the cave, or he had been trapped inside and had suffocated. She fell to her knees as she stared at it, she could feel Lavi's sympathetic eyes on her back as he watched her. This had been her last hope that he could be alive, it was the only place sheltered enough for him to go after such a drop…_

"_Lenalee, we should go back to the village now." Lavi said kneeling beside her; she visibly jumped at the sound of his voice as it pulled her out of her thoughts. He sighed and gently brought her to her feet "We'll ask around, there could be other places he could have gone…this can't be the only shelter around here." Lavi said, trying to console her, she looked about ready to break down. He wasn't as good with tears as Allen had been and he knew it. If she did start whatever he said would probably just make her cry harder or feel worse about the whole thing. Lavi took her hand loosely and began to lead her back the way they had come._

_Lenalee allowed Lavi to bring her to her feet and start to lead her back to the village. There was nobody else there now, Kanda had left not a half hour after the incident with Allen since he wasn't actually a part of their team, and he had just been passing through the village on his way back from a mission. And Miranda had gone back after Lavi was healed enough to walk to make a report to Komui about it. Lenalee stopped suddenly, fighting the tears that were threatening even more now. "L-Lavi? Allen-kun…he can't…he can't really be dead… can he?" she asked, the reality and hopelessness of the situation suddenly crashing down on her. _

_There was no way any normal person could have survived a fall from the cliff. She knew Allen was a little bit above average, but he was still just as fragile as the rest of them, he was still just a human. She realized that she had been drowning out this reality with hopeful little lies that he could have survived the fall. The little voice that was in the back of her mind had been telling her this all along and she hadn't listened to it. Maybe if she had listened to said little voice, it wouldn't hurt so much to realize it now, after all her hopes had been crushed by something. She fell to her knees again, her hand slipping from Lavi's as she reached up to press her hands against her face, determined not to cry until she was alone. _

_It felt as if her heart had been ripped out but she could still feel it beating, something she had never experienced before, for anything. This made it hurt even more because she had never felt like this when any of her other friends had died, of course she had been sad, and had grieved for them like family-because they were her family- but this feeling had never come over her, not once before in her sixteen years of life. It scared and hurt her all at once, that she could feel so much from one lost friend. She wasn't fully aware of Lavi asking her if she was okay as she tried to figure out why the thought of Allen Walker being dead hurt her so much._

_Then it came to her, in the same little voice in the back of her head that had told her to face the fact that he was just a human, as she was. 'He's more than just your friend; you've known that ever since the night with the fireflies. You love him Lenalee, you love Allen Walker and you can't deny it. That's why it hurts so much that he might be gone for good. Because you love him.'_

_As this washed over her and sunk in, she felt Lavi hoist her up and onto his back, she hadn't been moving or responding so he had decided to just take her back to the village, whether she wanted to go or not. Lenalee allowed this, just as she had allowed all the other things that had happened just now, he was only worried and she knew that. _

_Lavi walked, Lenalee still on his back until they came parallel to a dirt road, which is where he stopped to think, setting Lenalee down. Deciding that it was better to try not to be seen, since he didn't know if there were any Akuma around, Lavi went back into the forest a little ways pulling Lenalee with him, though not before a wagon passed and he could have sworn that he saw a familiar set of silver gray eyes, a pale cursed face and a snow white head looking in their direction in the back before the wagon went over the crest of the hill and out of sight. Shaking his head Lavi continued back into the forest, wishful thinking was all it was._

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since my little episode over the cane, when I had calmed down, we had all piled into the wagon-after I was taught how to use the cane to keep too much of my weight of my left leg- Hanna had said that she needed to go into a nearby village to get some more necessities and to sell some of her work. She said that, since I had decided to stay-not that I had really had a choice, she had never asked me- she would have to start charging a little bit more for the custom wood carvings. I'd offered to help with the income, but she'd said 'not until you're back to full health you're not.'

I stared at the sky from the back of the wagon, it had been so long since I'd been anywhere but the shaded clearing where the house was built. I thought of the girl with the sparkling purple eyes, the feeling that her smile brought was back, every time I pictured her face the feeling returned. I liked the feeling so I pictured her often, as I had seen her the first time, not as I saw her in my dream. The way I saw her in my dreams made my heart hurt, this told me that she was probably more than just someone I had met on the street or an old friend. The same guilt returned I seemed to be feeling guilty a lot as of late.

To try and get my mind off of the guilt I turned my head slightly to watch the receding trees as we started over a hill. Just as we went over the crest, I saw something, a flash of red in the forest just beside the road, a figure with red hair and something black standing right next to him. The black something was all too familiar, the girl. It was the girl I had just been picturing; I saw her back every night. I blinked and got up on my knees-with slight difficulty- and tried to get a closer look, to prove to myself that I wasn't crazy for seeing her there but we had already crested the hill and they were out of sight. '_Maybe…maybe I am crazy…_ ' I thought shaking my head slightly just as the wagon stopped suddenly, nearly sending me flying backwards into the load of carvings behind the seat.

I sat back up and looked over the side of the wagon to see what it was that had stopped us. There, standing in the middle of the road was a man. He had long bright red hair a slight beard, a mask covering the right side of his face and a gold and black jacket, extremely similar to the one I had been wearing when I fell from the cliff. I stared at him, for some reason he scared me, not the same scared as when I was chasing the girl, not at all like that, he was just scary… in a traumatizing sort of way. Seeing him sent pure and irrational fear through my body, almost like I had been through something really awful with him even though I had no idea who he was, and the way he was looking at me didn't help this feeling either…

* * *

And so Cross enters the story! Dun dun duuuuuuuuh! I wanted him in there before Lavi and Lenalee just cuz…Cross makes me laugh...Hanna's going to have something to do with it, I just havn't figured out what yet.

Was this any good? I felt like it was sort of rambling after Lenalee…

R&R!

Thanks again,

Star


	5. Questions

_Lenalee quietly followed Lavi back to the village; she had been too preoccupied by her realization and her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the wagon that had passed by. Lavi hadn't said anything to her either. She was already torn up enough by the whole thing as it was, her hopes had been crushed too many times already and he didn't want to get them up again with what could have been his imagination. Lavi didn't think that she would be able to handle it if he did and it turned out to be empty promises._

_He looked back at the girl following him silently; she seemed dead although she was clearly alive. She was like a zombie now, ever since she had asked if Allen could really be dead, the sparkle that had been in her eyes an hour before she had come to the realization that had possessed her to ask that question, it was completely gone now. Lavi knew that if Allen really was dead, Lenalee would suffer the most, she would take it the hardest out of all of them at the Black Order. If they found his body, he would be cremated, and when that happened her happiness would go up in flames with it._

_He had seen what she had been like on the ship after they had left him in China, when she thought he was dead then. She had suffered then, and then she hadn't fully known her feelings for Allen, she had been in a deep depression for days, she had snapped out of it shortly after his little outburst at her, she probably couldn't do it again. Lavi hated to think what her life might be like without him, now that she knew her feelings, he wasn't stupid, he had been watching them from the bedroom window on the night with the fireflies, even before that he'd known her feelings for Allen better than she had, he was a Bookman, he noticed these things._

_Lavi still held hope that the younger boy was alive. What he had seen on the back of the wagon proved that right?_

…_Right?_

* * *

I stiffened slightly as the man approached me in the back of Hanna's wagon. The irrational fear of him that I'd felt before was still there and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. He stopped in front of me and stared down at me with the same look on his face that a waiter would give a mangy stray that had come begging for food at the kitchen door. I blinked at him, still confused as to what I'd done to earn that stare, half worried that he was going to whack me a good one for no reason. He continued to look at me like that for another few seconds then turned and strode to the from of the wagon, without saying a word to me.

Brie jumped off the front and ran around to the back where I was, I helped her up into the wagon bed and as soon as she was settled we continued on to town. Hanna and Scary-man started to speak quietly in the front. I leaned over to Brie "Miss Brie?" I asked quietly so I couldn't be heard form the front. "What is it Snowflake?" Brie replied with a curious look. Where 'Hon' was Hanna's nickname for me 'Snowflake' was Brie's, she said it was because my hair was white and I was so pale, I didn't mind it at all. I preferred Snowflake over Hon it was more of a name, though it sounded like the name of a fluffy white rabbit or a poodle, but I wasn't complaining, at least it was a name. It gave me some sense of person.

"Who is that man?" I whispered the question, hoping that I couldn't be heard by the adults in the front.

"Him? He's a friend of Mama's, she supports the organization he works for and lets him stay whenever he's in town. I think his name is Cross something or something Cross… I can't really remember because I wasn't paying attention to him when he came." she was whispering also "I don't know him that well because I've only met him once before, right after Mama adopted me he came to stay. He said something about his apprentice and friends looking for him to drag him back to Headquarters for some reason or other, he needed to hide for a bit so she let him. Again, I wasn't realy paying attention to it." she said with a sigh, obviously wishing she had been paying attention.

When she didn't continue right away my thought train took off at full speed. Brie was adopted; strike one for Snowflake knowing something about her. And because she was adopted that meant Hanna looked her age and probably didn't have any biological children. Strike two for Snowflake, now I knew something about both of them. Suddenly the train switched rails; Cross had an apprentice, I felt bad for him, whoever he was. The man scared me and I didn't even know him.

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when Brie poked my forehead violently; she'd apparently been trying to get my attention for awhile. "Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say Miss Brie?" I asked smiling, I was slightly embarrassed that I had been ignoring her and spacing out. I seemed to be spacing out alot lately.

"I said, I think Mama likes him. Like, you know _likes_ him. Anyway, she's been talking about him a lot lately, like where he was, and he was doing and what not." She said in a conspirital tone. She fell silent as laughter came from the front; she was listening to what she could of the adult's conversation. It was low and all I could make out was 'Idiot apprentice…Black Order…found me' from Cross and 'Allen Walker…forest…Exorcists' from Hanna.

They lowered their voices after that so we were unable to hear any more of what they said. I wondered idly who 'Allen Walker' was and if he was Cross' apprentice-if he was, I felt really bad for him considering he had given me that stare, I wondered how he treated his apprentice- the name sounded familiar though neither Brie nor Hanna had mentioned it up until now, not that I could recall, were Memory lapses a common symptom of Amnesia? I considered that he may be someone from my past and he was therefore important. I decided-though it went against every fibre of my being- to ask Cross about him later when I got the chance, to see who he may have been to me.

* * *

I think this one is shorter than the others…I would have gotten it up sooner but my cousin's computer lets me on but doesn't let me log in and therefore I cannot post it…it's horrible to have a chapter and not be able to post it for all my lovely readers!

I came up with this on the Thousand Islands Boat Tour to Bolt Castle…I filled twenty-six pages of my Happy Bunny notebook with this chapter and the next…what you see is the edited version of it…

On a side note: I Finally got Breaking Dawn! The fourth and final book -aside from Midnight sun which is just the first book told in a different perspective- in the Twilight Saga! Yay!! So Chapter six may be a slightly delayed because of that…depenting on how it slows down my computer-urges...

Any who, hopefully chapter six will be up soon…

Thanks for reading, reviews are awesome

Star


	6. Meeting

"_Have you found him yet Lavi? If you don't find him within the next couple of weeks you'll have to come back. We're running short on Exorcists right now; General Cross managed to get out and disappear again even though he was under surveillance. It was right after I told him that Allen had gone missing…" Komui said with a sigh, he was being unusually serious for Komui, especially since Lenalee had been gone for more than a month. Lavi had expected him to be all tears and destruction when he phoned to update the report._

"_No we haven't yet Komui; we've tried pretty much every natural shelter he could have gone to. Lenalee and I are going to ask around to see if there are any abandoned houses or people living out there who may have found him. If there aren't any I'll try to get Lenalee out of here but I don't know if she'll leave without him…" Lavi said, speaking quietly, and shooting a sideways glance at Lenalee who was sitting silently on a chair, waiting for him to finish she gave no indication that she'd heard him. She hadn't said much of anything to him since they'd gotten back to the little house they were staying at in the Village; the girl hadn't even wanted to talk to Komui when he'd offered her the phone. 'Why would General Cross make his escape after Allen was reported as missing? Allen always painted him as cold and heartless but maybe he's actually out looking for Allen…maybe he sees Allen as more that just a way to pay off debts…' Lavi thought as he digested the new information Komui gave him._

"_Alright, keep an eye open for General Cross too. I have a feeling he may be up there looking for Allen too whether it be to find him or not, I think he might actually care for Allen in spite of the stories I've heard, he seemed worried when I finished. Keep me updated on your progress Lavi, and how Lenalee is doing with it. I'll see you when you get back." Komui replied hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply from Lavi. He sat back in his chair and ignored the work lying on his desk; he was worried about his little sister, he knew how attached to Allen she was. Although he acted as if he resented that attachment and threatened with drills and other pointy and potentially harmful objects if anyone pointed it out, he was glad that Lenalee had found someone other than her older brother to care that deeply for. _

_Komui knew that if Allen were dead, not even he would be able to bring Lenalee from her depression, of course he could help ease it but he wouldn't be able to bring her out of the hole completely. Komui sighed and stared at the ceiling until he heard Reever come in to give him more paperwork and a cup of his –disgusting in Komui's opinion- coffee. "Reever…I want Lenalee's coffee!" he whined but accepted the cup anyway, he was a tad too worried about his sister and her white haired companion at the moment to be properly destructive with Reever._

_Lavi sighed and hung up the phone, disconnecting his Golem from it. He stuffed the little black being into his bag and turned to Lenalee. The Chinese girl hadn't moved an inch from where he'd sat her when they'd gotten there._

"_C'mon Lenalee, let's go see if there's anywhere else Allen could have gone." Lavi said gently, reaching out to take the younger Exorcists' hand and pull her up. She didn't resist the pull and kept herself upright when he released her hand. He turned and started to leave, knowing she would follow. He felt a cool hand close around his wrist and turned to find Lenalee staring at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Lavi…tell me…tell me honestly, what are the chances of Allen-kun still being alive?" Lenalee asked looking up at him; tears were shining in her eyes as she spoke. She didn't want to cry, she tried to force back the tears but to no avail, they fell as she searched the redheads green eye, seeing his answer in there before he spoke it. She gave into the tears and fell into Lavi, being unable to support herself as the sobs wracked through her. She honestly didn't care that she had shown her weakness, the one she'd been fighting to hide since the beginning of this; all that mattered was that her best friend and her first love may not come back to her this time, and it was her fault because she had been too weak to stop him from falling._

_Lavi was about to reply when Lenalee fell into him sobbing, his face had obviously given something away. He was at a loss for what to do with the sobbing girl so he settled for just standing there supporting her weight and waiting for her to cry herself dry or to sleep, seeing as she'd hardly slept in the past week he guessed it would be the latter. If he had to, he would go to gather the information they needed alone, he didn't want to put her through any more of this. They stayed like that for a little while until Lenalee's sobs subsided into choked gasps and she finally pulled away from him, her eyes were red and puffy as she looked at the wet spots she had made on Lavi's jacket._

"_I-I'm sorry Lavi…" she muttered backing off a step and turning towards the door, ashamed of letting go of her composure and putting him in that position. "Let's go…even if the odds are not in our favor for finding him…I…can't…I __**won't**__ believe that Allen-kun is dead. Not until I see it for myself." She said, some of the old strength coming back into her voice as she spoke, breaking down had made her realize that she needed to be strong; Allen would not have wanted her to be miserable if he died. "I'm going back to the cliff; you stay here and try to find out if there's anywhere else for him to have gone, okay?" Lenalee asked without turning around, she wasn't really going back to look, she just needed a little time alone to reflect and regain her mental strength._

_With that, she made her way out the door, Lavi staring after her for a moment, before he smiled. Maybe he'd misjudged her; she was stronger than he thought she was. "Sure thing Lenalee." He said walking out the door and watching as she activated Dark Boots and flitted off into the sky towards the cliff. Lavi figured that he would take longer than he needed to get the information, give her some time to herself since he's barely been away from her since they started the search._

* * *

We'd been back from the town for several hours, and I was still waiting for my chance to ask Cross about 'Allen Walker'. I hadn't gotten it yet because when we'd gotten back, Hanna had banished Brie and I from the house, with the excuse that I needed more fresh air. Brie thought it was so she could talk to Cross in private, she still held to the theory that Hanna liked him; I thought it was so they could talk about things she didn't want us to hear. I sighed as I followed Brie back into the woods; she was taking me to the cliff where she'd found me.

I followed her, moving as best I could between the branches and trees, I was getting better with the cane; I'd had to use it a lot while we were in town. I thought back to the girl from my dream and the man and girl I'd seen on the side of the road just before Cross stopped the wagon. I wondered idly if I knew the man, or if it were just my imagination that he looked familiar. Maybe I'd recognized him because he was with the girl?

Either way it didn't do me any good because I didn't know who they were. I looked up at the sky watching the clouds as I walked, that probably wasn't the best plan seeing as I was still limping. I looked back down at the ground in time to avoid tripping over a fairly large root. I stepped over it and had to brush the golden orb away form my face as it fluttered around my head. The little gold ball that Cross had called Timcanpy-another name that sounded familiar- had decided to follow us as opposed to staying with Cross and Hanna, I didn't know why since it seemed to know Cross and he knew it, it just had.

"Snowflake! Helllooo?" Brie called waving a hand in front of my face as she spoke. I looked down at her from the clouds, I'd spaced out again, great, thats twice in aday I'd spaced out when she was talking to me. I averted my gaze to the ground while trying to think of something to say. Failing I looked up and back at her from the ground; Timcanpy settled onto the top of my head, it's taken a liking to that spot. I didn't mind it there as long as it didn't interfere with my vision as it sometimes did while flying.

"What is it Miss Brie?" I asked, realizing that I was puffing a bit and my leg was starting to ache. I hadn't even noticed until I'd spoken to her. I paused for a moment, trying to regain my breath.

"You're panting Snowflake. Sorry, I forgot to bring a canteen…" She said with a frown, that obviously wasn't what she wanted to say but it had caught her attention, ah the joys of short attention spans. "Anyway, the cliff is just up ahead. So, we'll stop there for a little bit okay?" she said, her mood changing in only the way a child's could, though it was still in a mature sort of way. She started forward again, though she was walking backward to make sure I was okay.

I smiled at her and nodded; I'd regained my breath and was currently ignoring the throbbing in my leg. It took us almost an hour to get to the cliff, since my leg slowed me down and Brie insisted that we take a half hour break when she noticed how heavily I was leaning on the cane and that my breathing was heavy again.

When we crested the small hill that led to the meadow underneath the cliff Brie ran on ahead to the willow tree, which I had apparently hit of my descent. Since it was an open space she must have figured that I could find my way without her guidance anymore. I sighed and stopped for a moment, watching her as she pulled herself into the tree and climbed nearly to the top of it. I smiled and walked over to the bottom of the tree; I sat down carefully leaning back against the tree and sighed again, closing my eyes to imagine the black haired girl. The feeling her smile brought was still there, it hadn't faded in the least since I'd first seen her.

Up in the willow, Brie was chattering away to someone, whether it be me, the birds and squirrels or to herself, I couldn't tell since I couldn't really hear what she was saying. Suddenly I heard a small gasp from in front of me, it didn't sound like Brie. there was a faint thump as Brie came out of the tree to land next to me. She stayed silent but I could feel her presence beside me. Confused I opened my eyes to ask her what was wrong when I saw her, another girl. The girl I had just been picturing was standing right in front of me I stood in an instant, she looked shocked, confused, relieved, and sad and a jumble of other emotions I couldn't identify as she looked at me.

I took a step closer and smiled tentatively at her, not really sure what I should say when she flung herself at me, her arms around my neck in a second, the force of the movement knocked me backwards into a sitting position on the ground. At first I thought the motion was in anger and I stiffened waiting for her to hit me or yell at me. Until I felt something warm and wet at the base of my neck, she had her face buried where my collar bones met, she was crying. It was worse because I didn't know why she was crying or whether I'd done anything to hurt her. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist loosely, I still didn't know what she was to me and I was ready to let go if she rejected the motion. Instead of the rejection I'd feared, her arms tightened around my neck and she continued to cry.

After a few minutes of this I looked back at Brie who shrugged, she was as clueless as I was. Slowly I removed my hands from the girl's waist and placed them on her shoulders, gently pulling her away from my chest though her arms remained around my neck. She suppressed the sobs for a moment to smile at me, as she looked into my eyes with her wet amethyst ones, the feeling she'd brought in my vague memory increased tenfold.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" she muttered looking down at her knees as she spoke. "I thought…I thought you were…Oh, I'm just so glad!" she cried breaking into a fresh set of tears, bringing her hand from my neck to wipe at her eyes.

It hurt me to say what I was about to, especially since she seemed so happy to see me. But I needed to know, I just had to before she got the notion that I knew who she was, that I _remembered_.

"I-I'm really sorry Miss…but…who…who _are_ you?"

* * *

Haha! Chapter Six is up! Huzzah!

How'd you like it? Lenalee Lavi and Allen weren't OOC were they? I hope not…

Updates could be a tad slower from now on because I have to get ready for Back to School… oh the joy… XP

I hate school shopping...and I'm going into grade eleven this year! BOO!

Anyway tell me what you thought of it!

Thanks

Star


	7. Lenalee

I'm going to skip the Italic's this chapter because Lenalee found Allen and I can't think of what to do with just Lavi currently… If I get enough complaints about skipping it or if I get enough suggestions on what I should do I'll add it in and add Edited Version to the chapter title, I'll also add a note in the next chapter if I do change this one at all. There could be minor, minor spoilers in this one for those who haven't made it up to the most recent episode…I don't remember the chapter…

* * *

The girl sat back, shocked at my question, the hurt look on her face made my guilt swell up like a balloon as I looked at her. "I-I'm really very, very sorry Miss, but…I don't know you… If I did before my…accident…well I don't remember you, I truly am sorry." I said as calmly as I could, the look on her face made me want to look away but I held her eyes, so she would know I was being sincere about it and not just trying to get out of something.

"A-Allen-kun…w-what do you mean….who am I…what…what do you mean you don't remember me?" she asked looking down at her knees away from my eyes, all traces of the happiness she'd shown just a minute before were gone now. She had brought her hands up to her face as she spoke, she was trying to suppress more sobs from coming out. Whether that was for my sake or hers I really couldn't tell.

I shot another look back at Brie who shrugged again, mouthed 'it's your problem' and hopped back into the tree, leaving me alone to deal with the potentially angry girl. After Brie was gone it dawned on me that the girl had called me 'Allen-kun'. I leaned forward and one of took her hands away from her face and held it loosely in mine. "Miss, please, is…is Allen my name?" I asked trying to take her attention off of the fact that I didn't know her when she obviously knew me, I couldn't have cared less right then whether that was my name or not, all that mattered was that I'd made her miserable with my stupid Amnesia.

Her head snapped up at my question about whether it was my name. "Of course it is! I wouldn't have called you that if it weren't! Or would you rather I call you Moyashi like Kanda and Lavi do?" she snapped at me, I'd made her angry, great. She seemed to realize that I didn't know what she was talking about and sat back again staring straight into my eyes. "You really don't remember anything do you?" she asked with a sad sigh. She quite obviously didn't want to be having this conversation with me.

I shook my head, at a loss for what to do; her mood had changed so quickly, women were scary sometimes. "I'm sorry Miss…" I muttered looking up at her as she stood and offered me her hand. I took it without any hesitation, because I trusted her even if I didn't know her.

"Stop apologizing Allen-kun. It's not your fault…it's mine, I should have realized it sooner." She said as she pulled me up. "And my name isn't 'Miss' anything. It's Lenalee, just Lenalee, please call me by that. Anyway, I should have realized that you'd have sent Timcanpy if you were alive and remembered. _I'm_ sorry I jumped you like that." Lenalee said holding her hand out to the ball, it landed within a second of the gesture. "It's my own stupid fault so don't you go blaming yourself for whatever it is you're blaming yourself for Allen Walker!" she commanded, stroking the little beings wings for a moment.

"Y-Yes Ma'am! I mean… Err Miss Lenalee…I mean…uhm…Lenalee" I said straightened up without intending to at her tone. Wait a sec…she called me 'Allen Walker'… lovely. That means I'd been pitying myself without knowing, although her being here got me out of asking Cross about the name, there's a silver lining to every cloud right? Though I would probably have to face him eventually, which dulled my silver lining slightly.

"Mi-Lenalee?" I asked, barely catching myself before I called her 'Miss' again, I didn't want her mad at me. "Could…could you please tell me what you know of me and my past? I'm terribly sorry if it's a little much to ask of you, but…I haven't been able to remember a thing of my past and I would really like to know anything you could tell me about it." I said trying to read her beautiful purple eyes while awaiting her reply. I knew Brie was listening up in the tree, I could feel her eyes on my back I didn't turn around. I shifted my weight from my recently healed leg it was starting to ache again, my cane had landed somewhere in the grass behind me when she'd tackled me and I hadn't picked it up yet, so I had to make do without it for now because I couldn't bring myself to turn away from her.

"Yes, of course I can Allen-kun, although Lavi could probably do a better job with it." Lenalee said with that dazzling smile of hers, sending the warm feeling through my whole body again. "But, I can't give you your memories back. What I tell you is only what I've seen you do and what you've told me of your farther past and your time with General Cross as his apprentice, you would have to get in contact with him if you wan- what's wrong Allen-kun?" she asked at my side instantly as I started to totter slightly. So I was Cross' apprentice…Allen Walker, the apprentice of a man who apparently hated me…the fear I'd felt…no wonder if that man was my teacher.

"I-I'm fine, Lenalee. Just, I've met…erm…General Cross, fairly recently. He's back at Miss Hanna's house, talking to her. When I met him…he looked at me kind of strangely, like I wasn't worthy of his presence or something…and he…kind of scared me, in a traumatizing sort of way." I confided, finding myself getting less formal every time I spoke to her, I wondered vaguely why, old habits die hard maybe?

Lenalee laughed at that statement and allowed me to stand on my own again "That sounds like how he would treat you, although, the last time I checked he was supposed to be under surveillance. He must care for you some Allen-kun, because it isn't easy to get out from under Inspector Leverrier's surveillance, even for a man like Cross." She said, shuddering as she said the name 'Leverrier', she'd obviously remembered something she didn't want to. Something seemed to click in her head just then "Wait a second Allen-kun, General Cross is _here_? Oh no…this is bad…with both of you gone from Headquarters without any notice…they're going to think the worst…" she muttered closing her eyes to think for a second.

"Allen-kun! I need you to take me to where General Cross is right now okay? I need to connect with Headquarters as soon as I can to let Niisan know you're okay and that I know where General Cross is so the higher-ups won't think you've gone off with the Enemy! They already want you tried for heresy, if they catch wind that you went missing and haven't been found yet, there's no way you could not be found guilty, they'd assume you'd given information to the enemy and that's why you were missing from the Order for a month! You'd get a death sentence for sure, no matter whether you're an Exorcist! And…and I don't think I could live with that…I couldn't live with you gone Allen-kun…" she cried, almost frantic now and looking as if she were about to cry again.

I blinked a couple of times; I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but it seemed important and she'd said I'd get sentenced to death…but that wasn't the worst part of it for me. The worst part was that if I didn't do this and did get a death sentence, she would be miserable. I didn't know why but that thought was enough to fuel me into action. "Alright Lenalee, please calm down. I'll take you to General Cross. Miss Brie?" I called turning to find Brie behind me offering the cane; I took it and grabbed Lenalee's hand with my free one. Brie shot a shy smile at Lenalee before taking off to the edge of the clearing, stopping briefly at the edge.

"I'll go ahead and tell Mama and Mr. Cross what you just told Snowflake, Violet. I don't really get it but it seems important." She said before running off into the brush. I guessed Violet was the name she'd given Lenalee. I didn't know why because she knew Lenalee's name, maybe because she was a child or just because she didn't like calling people by their proper names, either way it was helpful to us, she could make the distance in less than half the time it took me because of my leg.

I turned back to Lenalee and gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, she returned it with an anxiety filled one of her own as we started back towards Hanna's house.

* * *

There it is: chapter seven guys! I felt like putting a tad of a crisis in there so, that's how we ended up with that little bit at the end.

It could just be me, but I think my quality is going downhill…please give me suggestions if it is!

Also, I have a little poll for you guys, my lovely readers…I encourage you all to vote as the winner will be added into the coming chapters.

**How should Allen get his memory back? **

A) An Akuma Attack

B) A Noah enters and attacks

C) Because Cross hits him with something

D) He just does…amnesia wears off after awhile…Duh!

E) A and B

F) C and D

G) All of the above


	8. Flying

This chapter is in third person, with Lenalee as the main, like the Italics were, just because I'm getting sick of writing in first person. Oh, and the winner of the Poll was C. Although, I will probably work the others in there at some point.

**WARNING! :** Extremely slight spoilers to those who haven't read to the end of chapter 153 in the Manga.

* * *

"Allen-kun? Are you alright?" Lenalee asked slowing her pace a bit; she'd noticed that Allen's breathing was getting heavier with every passing minute at the pace they were going. She'd never seen him as weak or as… vulnerable as he was right then, honestly it scared her, if one of the Noahs were to attack right then, both of them would be killed. He'd always been the one she counted on to help if the battle got too rough, he'd always protected her when she couldn't protect herself, he'd always been so strong, so sensible, so determined to follow his path, no matter where it took him. But now, as Lenalee looked at him, she saw a confused fifteen year old boy, who had no idea who she was or what it was he was supposed to be fighting for or why it was bad he was there, not the strong Exorcist she'd watched fighting on the cliff over a month ago.

"Eh? Yes, I'm fine Lenalee. Thank you for asking, but I think I can make it." Allen replied between huffs, flashing that smile of his. That smile that had won Lenalee's heart all those months ago before she'd even realized it. He was starting to huff more as he spoke to her, Lenalee stopped altogether when she heard this, almost causing Allen to run into her.

"You don't sound fine, you're puffing, Allen-kun." The girl said turning to look at him, narrowing her eyes and surveying his face and the rest of him. He was leaning heavily on the cane she'd seen the little girl give him; she guessed that he'd broken his leg in the fall or done something of the sort to need that. The dark haired girl sighed, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of this sooner, she had her Dark Boots, why were they walking when she could fly them back in less than half the time it took to walk? She moved over beside Allen and hooked her arm around his waist securely. "Allen-kun, please hold on tightly, alright?" she asked, she waited for his nod before activating Dark Boots silently, the crimson coloured 'bracelets' that had been around her ankles, transforming into high heeled boots. "Are you ready to take off, Allen-kun?" she asked, as he stared dumbstruck at the boots that had just formed.

"Y-Yes, Lenalee, I'm ready." Allen muttered still staring at her boots, obviously wondering how the hell they'd come into being. "But…could you please explain to me how you did that later? And how we're able to be…flying." He asked looking down at the trees rushing past below; Lenalee'd taken off as soon as he'd given the okay.

Lenalee looked over and smiled at the boy, he had a look of pure fascination on his face as she carried them just over the tree line. "It's my Innocence's power; Dark Boots gives me the power to be doing this, as well as being an Anti-Akuma weapon. You have Innocence too Allen-kun." she said tightening her grip on his waist so she could gesture to his left hand before hanging on with both hands again.

Allen put his left hand in front of his face "Is…that why my hand is like this, Lenalee?" he asked her curiously, looking from his hand to her and back before dropping the hand back around her neck to hang on.

The Chinese girl couldn't help but smile softly at him, he looked so innocent, and she didn't want to have to give him back to the War, give him back to all the sorrow and bloodshed, she didn't want him to go through that anymore than she wanted to go through it herself. But that was the path he'd chosen, and there was nothing she could do about it. Eventually, the Amnesia would wear off and if she left him here, not only would Leverrier brand him a traitor if he stayed MIA, but she risked that he wouldn't see her reasoning behind it and think she hadn't respected his choices, meaning she could lose him all over again even if he was right in front of her. And Lenalee knew she couldn't bear that any more than she could bear it if he were dead or given a Death Sentence.

Snapping back from her thoughts as she realized she hadn't answered the boy's question she turned towards him again. "Yes Allen-kun, it's an Anti-Akuma weapon, it is Innocence as well. Later after I tell you what I know of you, I'll tell you how to activate it if you haven't remembered after talking to General Cross." She said with a smile, all she could do now was support him and she knew it. She couldn't give him his memories back but she could be the strong one this time, while he couldn't be. Lenalee promised herself silently that she wouldn't start crying, no matter what, she would not cry.

"Ah, Lenalee? Miss Hanna's house is right down there." Allen said, snapping her from her thoughts again as he pointed out a small house below, three… no four figures standing outside it waiting for them. Lenalee recognized Lavi and Cross in the group, as well as the little girl, the woman, she'd never seen before but she guessed to be 'Hanna'. Lenalee slowly descended to land next to Lavi, who'd been the first to notice them.

"Lavi, did you get directed here by someone?" Lenalee asked upon landing, deactivating her boots and releasing Allen from her hold. Lavi turned at her question, ready to reply but stopped when he saw Allen.

"Moyashiiii!" the redhead shouted, nearly glomping the poor boy but holding himself back at the last second-whether it be from Lenalee's look or from remembering that he wasn't supposed to care that much- and clapped him on the shoulder instead. "It' nice to see you again!" he proclaimed with a huge smile waiting for an answer.

Lenalee took this chance to intervene before Allen got too overwhelmed; she figured Lavi didn't know that Allen had amnesia. "Lavi, Allen-kun doesn't remember us right now." She stated quietly, looking to Cross as well as she said this. Lavi blinked his eye for a second and sighed, backing away from Allen after a moment.

Cross snorted, took a drag from his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stomping it out and grabbed a piece of wood from the pile. "Only one way to see if /Baka Deshi's Amnesia can be cured quickly." He said taking a menacing step towards Allen with the wood raised at him, ready to hit him with it.

"General Cro-" Lenalee started to protest the man's actions as Allen-clearly horrified- stared at him, but Lavi put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"He's right Lenalee, as harsh and painful as it may sound it's the fastest way to see if we can cure him, it'll either work or it won't." he said shooting an apologetic look at Allen as Cross covered the distance between himself and Allen in a couple long strides.

Allen stared up at Cross, the horrified look on his face still as Cross smirked lightly. "A-Are you seriously going to hit me with that?" he asked, his voice shaking with some amnesia forgotten memory as he stared at the wooden log. There was a great 'thunk' as the log connected with the side of the cursed boy's head and said boy fell to the ground unconscious. Cross looking down at him with a 'that was far too easy' sort of smile.

* * *

/Baka Deshi means Idiot disciple.

I used teh slash because apparently the star doesn't work...

And there's chapter eight! I'm so sorry it took so long, I would have had it up sooner but I've started school…ugh, I hate getting up early…

Any who, if you have any suggestions or ideas I'm open, because it's taken me this long just to come up with how Cross was going to hit Allen over the head… and what Allen said 'A-are you seriously going to hit me with that' is essentially what he said just before Cross hit him with the hammer. I couldn't help but put that there…

I'll try to get a chapter up every week at some point; it will most likely be on the weekends though.

Please read and Review!

Thanks

Star


	9. Mana

There will be a flash back in this. I've started it with this particular one because I'm not sure how some things happened before it because it's different in the Anime than it is in the Manga, and I'm going by the Manga, although I did add some things from the Anime.

* * *

'_Hmm?' I looked around myself; I was in a cemetery, how odd. Hadn't I just been outside Hanna's house with Hanna, Brie, Lenalee Cross and the red haired man Lenalee had called Lavi. 'Am I dreaming?' I wondered aloud remembering Cross hitting me, I made a mental note to be mad at him when I woke up as I looked around the cemetery, it was winter but it didn't feel cold. A short ways away there sat a small brown haired boy in front of a cross shaped tombstone, he was just sitting there a dead sort of look in his eyes, crying. I walked over to him slowly; I could feel his sadness as if it were my own. Kneeling down beside him I made up my mind to ask if he was alright. _

'_Hello, are you alright? Can you hear me? Aren't you cold?' I asked, and received no response. 'Hello?' I asked again reaching out to touch the small boy's shoulder, my hand passed right through him. 'What the…' I started to try and get his attention again, still trying to figure out what's was going on but I was interrupted by a voice coming from above us._

"_**Mana Walker, shall I bring him back for you?**__" it asked the boy. The voice had a friendly tone, yet it was terrifying and it sparked some still forgotten fire inside of me. I looked up at the same time as the child and saw the source of the voice. A rather egg-shaped man or what looked to be a man, with long almost donkey-like ears and a grin plastered on his face. _

"_**All you need to do is call out for him and he'll come back in this new improved body I've made especially for him and you'll have your father back. Allen Walker.**__" He said watching the child who was looking at him almost blankly tears still streaming down his face. His last two words are what stuck to me. This child, the one I was still kneeling beside, he had the same name as me. Or…perhaps it was me…no…that couldn't be possible. I was me, I was right there beside him so how could he be me, how could I be watching it? And besides the me I knew had white hair, not brown. It was a coincidence that this child had the same name as I did; surely there was more than one 'Allen Walker' in the world right?_

_The boy stared at the man for a moment, hope was beginning to sparkle in his eyes, and he opened his mouth and yelled the name of his father, calling him back. I wanted to stop him, I really did, and I knew nothing good would come of the man and his promise, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't stop it, there was no way I could, and my heart was breaking as I watched the metal skeleton that the man had called an 'improved body' come to life and start speaking to the boy in a voice that was familiar and yet not._

"_**All…en…How dare you…how dare you turn me into an Akuma!**__" the thing cried slashing downwards with its arm and cutting the boys left eye. "__**How could you Allen?!**__" it screamed at him, my heart broke even more as the boy-no, as __**I**__ fell backwards, bleeding and crying at the same time, I felt the pain all over again, I knew his had happened to me before. "__**I curse you, I curse you Allen!**__" it cried leaning over me, my left hand, the one covered by an over-large mitten pulsed, and continued pulsing once, twice, three times before it transformed into a giant claw and came down on 'Mana's' head. It screamed and my tears increased and my heart continued its breaking-how much could it take before it shattered?- as I watched the broken thing on the ground a little farther away, my hand moving towards it of its own accord, I tried to stop it as I realized that it was going to attack 'Mana' again. _

'_Stop it! Stop not to Mana!' I cried, without even thinking 'Run away! Run Father!' I screamed, the tears streaming down my face now with no sign of stopping. Finally my heart shattered and into pieces as I heard the last words of the thing._

"_**Allen…I…love you…**__" it said "__**Please, destroy me…**__" he said just before my claw came down in him and then he was gone. I screamed, my left eye burned, sobs wracked my body, I was broken, and I knew it. The pain was worse than when I had fallen from the cliff, worse than when I was having the dream about Lenalee running away from me. It hurt and I wanted it to stop, but I knew it never would, now that I'd remembered what I had done to my father, I had to live with the pain of it. Just then, another voice came through, one I recognized for sure this time, as I'd heard it recently. Only this version of him…he was some how softer, he seemed kinder than the man I'd met. I looked up as he spoke._

"_**Once a soul becomes trapped inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever; and that the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel. It is restrained eternally and is the Earl's toy. You can only save the soul by destroying the vessel…Won't you become an Exorcist?**__" _

_My vision started to fade and a couple seconds later it turned to black. I heard the voices of Lenalee, Lavi and Brie over me, and I felt the softness of the bed beneath me as I was laid down and the warmth of the blanket as it was brought up around me. And I sank into sleep, glad I could get away from the pain in my chest for even a short while._

_

* * *

_Too soon after I'd fallen asleep I felt myself coming out of it. I heard faint voices from the bedside, one was Lenalee's, and the other was Cross, she seemed to be reprimanding him for something. I opened my eyes and turned my head, wincing as the lump Cross had given me hit the pillow.

"How hard did you hit him General!? He's been out for hours! It won't matter if he got his memory back if you've given him a concussion instead!" Lenalee cried glaring at the red haired man, she was obviously worried.

Cross sighed "I didn't give him a concussion Lenalee! I only hit him hard enough to knock him out, it's nothing serious! The idiot probably fell asleep." The General said with a snort. Lenalee opened her mouth to say something else, but I decided to help Cross with it and reached out and took her hand.

"Lenalee, I'm fine. Just a small lump." I said giving her a smile. I turned my gaze to Cross who was looking down at me with the same expression he'd given me in the wagon, only a tad softer. I sat up, only to have Lenalee hug me, cutting my view of the man off for a moment. I hugged her back for lack of anything better to do.

"Allen-kun! You're awake!" she cried happily into my shoulder. She pulled back after a minute "Did…did you get your memories back?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"I-I did but…I'm sorry Lenalee, it must have been a memory before I met you, because I was young and you…you weren't there…" I said, trying not to make it sound harsh, she just smiled and nodded silently. I looked past her to Cross "But, I do remember you, Master. I remembered what you said to me. The first thing. About the Akuma. When I…after I turned Mana into one…then destroyed it…" I said smiling, I knew I'd wanted to be mad at him, but I couldn't be, not after remembering what he said to me.

He didn't seem surprised at all by what I said next, though Lenalee and Lavi-who'd just walked in- did. I wondered vaguely whether it was that surprising that I would be saying that to the man who'd whacked me over the head a few hours ago.

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

Star: That's chapter nine! Woo Hoo! Next chapter is in the DOUBLE DIGITS! YEAH!  
Cast&crew: ...  
Star: I'm excited gimme a break. That will be the farthest I've ever gotten on a Fanfiction!  
Allen: That's your fault...because you're good at making excuses and forgetful.  
Star: Shht! They don't have to know that!  
Allen: ...but it's true. I think the readers have the right to know that you're a procrastinator with short term memory loss...  
Star: Ignore him. And for all of my lovely reviewers, subscribers and favoriters, a virtual brownie and high-fives!  
Allen: ...  
Star: Questions, concerns, comments, suggestions for future chapters, random noises and pickles are all welcome so don't be shy!  
Allen: Pickles? Why would they give you pickles?  
Star: Because they like me?  
Star& the Cast: Thanks for reading! And reiviewing!

P.S. I'm going to be working on a prequel to this pretty soon. That means a more in depth look at Allen and Lenalee's relationship in my universe and an elaboration on the mission and night of fireflies, so keep an eye out for that as well!


	10. My Curse

Gack! I'm terribly horribly undeniably sorry I'm late with this chapter! I'm such a horrible terrible person for making all you lovely people waaaaaaaaait! I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! I don't deseerve your revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews!!

Ahem…sorry, I had a Ritsu Sohma moment ignore it… Anyway I've decided that now, every other chapter will be written in Allen's perspective.

**WARNING!: Another slight/major spoiler! Depends on how you look at it.**

* * *

Lenalee sighed and sat back against the wall while on the stool next to Hanna's phone, she looked over at Allen, the boy was asleep again, and he'd passed out again almost immediately after thanking General Cross. The girl smiled slightly as she watched his sleeping form on the bed, at least he had some of his memories back, even if they weren't of her or his friends, he'd at least remembered Cross and his childhood before Cross. Although it did sadden the girl to know that he'd had to remember the night he made his father into an Akuma, she new how much pain it caused him to talk about it when he had all his memories. She was snapped from her musings when a voice finally answered on the other end of the receiver.

"Hello. This is Komui Lee." Was the tired reply from Headquarters, Komui had spent the whole night looking over maps of the area he's sent the exorcists to, he didn't know how it would help, but he felt as if he needed to do something to help his sister.

When she heard her brother, the girl smiled "Niisan, its Lenalee. I have good news! And a bit of bad news" she said happily, hearing her brother gasp at how happy she sounded. She waited for him to be done with his rant about how happy he was that she'd called and how much he missed her and her apparently wonderful coffee before she continued. "We found Allen-kun. But…his memory of us and his time at the Order is…"the girl took a deep breath "its gone Niisan. He doesn't remember me or Lavi. It seems he fell from the cliff and he must have gotten amnesia from the fall…" she said almost sadly. She looked over to the window "Oh and General Cross is here too! Please…Niisan, would you make sure that Inspector Leverrier knows that? Make sure he knows that they're here and Allen-kun has no memories of us or anything else, so he doesn't press charges and take my Allen-ku -" Lenalee stopped after she realized what she'd said. "I-I mean…please make sure he doesn't press charges so Allen-kun doesn't have to go through that…"

Komui smiled softly at his sisters little outburst, he knew how she felt about the boy and he knew she was going to say 'take my Allen-kun from me again'. "I'll try Lenalee. But…you know how he is…he may not believe it until he sees it for himself. Even then, he may not believe it. You need to remember that he thinks Allen is the fourteenth and is with the enemy, even if he truly has amnesia, the Inspector still may not believe." The man said signing a paper absently without actually looking at what he was signing.

Lenalee sighed "Yes Niisan, I know …I'll be sure to update you if he regains any more of his memories. Thank you. Oh, and Niisan? I'm sorry I wouldn't talk to you before… I was just…I'm really sorry…" The girl said, she felt the tears prick her eyes, but held them back as best she could as Komui answered her.

"It's alright Lenalee. I understand how you were feeling; your Brother can sense these things. Please take care. Bye." Komui said hanging up; he didn't think that adding the fact that he would never forgive Allen for stealing his baby sister's heart was quite appropriate just then, he wouldn't go into that until Allen remembered all of them for sure. Komui returned to his work, which happened to be classified files as to how he could torment Allen when the boy got back.

"Goodbye Niisan." Lenalee sighed hanging up Hanna's phone and unplugging her golem from it. The girl sighed, her brother didn't seem upset with her, and for that she was glad. Standing up slowly Lenalee made her way back over to Allen's bedside, walking past the window outside of which Lavi Cross and Hanna were talking, Brie was off playing in the woods somewhere. She slowly sat down on the chair beside the bed and took Allen's Innocence hand in her own. Lavi had told her earlier that sometimes Amnesia would wear off on its own but then the person wouldn't have any memory of the events that had happened during their amnesic state, it would all be a blank to them, but it all depended on the person. She wondered idly if that was how Allen's memory would be, she hated the thought that he would have to forget what Hanna and Brie did for him throughout the past six weeks in exchange for his memories of who he's become as well as her and the Black Order.

The Chinese girl absently stroked the back of Allen's Innocence blackened hand, it was soft despite its texture and look, and she smiled as she remembered how self-conscious he was about it before it became Crown Clown. Keeping one hand on said Innocence Lenalee moved her right hand up to brush the hair out of Allen's face, uncovering his curse-mark in the process. She furrowed her brow, it was because of the curse mark that Allen sometimes cried out in pain in the middle of the night, he thought she didn't hear him, but the new Headquarters was made mostly of wood in the floors and walls, and her room was actually above his in the new Headquarters, which was far closer than it had been in the old one. She heard every scream of pain, every moan in his sleep, and everything that was loud enough to get through his ceiling and to her ears above him. Once, she'd even heard him crying quietly and asking why things had to happen to him. This had only happened once and it was shortly after Marian had told him of being possessed by the Fourteenth Noah.

The girl ran a thumb over the pentacle above his eye, it wasn't raised, like one would think a scar should be, it was more of a mark or a tattoo than a scar. She repeated the motion, but stopped when the boy tossed his head in his sleep, it wasn't as if he were trying to get away, just that he was frightened a bit by something that was happening in his dream. Because of that speculation the girl tightened her grip on Allen's hand, stroking it instead, attempting to calm him down even if he wasn't awake. Lenalee's brows furrowed again as Allen's right hand came up to cover his eye with a slight gasp from the boy as his other eye shot open as well. It took him a moment to focus on her and he whimpered quietly from the pain that was apparently coming from his eye.

"L-Lenalee…why…why does my eye hurt so much? What happened, d-did something happen? Is something wrong with me? Why does it burn like this?" the boy asked, his right eye wide with fright as he asked her the questions she would have difficulty answering. Allen sat up and looked at her, his curse still covered.

Lenalee sighed and smiled lightly as she reached up to gently touch the hand that was covering his eye. "It's…it's because you've been cursed Allen-kun. You said you remembered the time before you met General Cross right? Well, you told be that story a while ago now, and the…Akuma, that you made by calling your father back, it cursed you to…to see the souls of the Akuma that you fight…fought…will fight, later on when every memory is back." She explained, trying to put it in terms he'd understand in his current state. "I'm sorry, but I never really understood why it activated when there was nothing to fight and caused you pain like this. You never complain, so I never asked… I guess I should have…" Lenalee said looking down at their hands, which were still held together on the quilt.

"So…the pain, it's normal for me? It happens a lot, and it's because of …of what I made from Mana's soul and that man's skeleton?" Allen asked, starting to grasp it. He smiled at Lenalee as she nodded, the pain was starting to subside a bit and he took his right hand away from his eye and put it on top of Lenalee's on his left. "If I dealt with it before, I can deal with it now right?" he said with a smile "And…if or when I get my memories of why it causes me pain, I'll be sure to tell yo-" the cursed boy stopped suddenly and looked out the window beside the bed as a gear-like monocle appeared in front of his eye. He looked back at Lenalee after a moment "S-something's coming…my-my eye showed me that they're close, are…are these Akuma?" he asked quietly looking back out the window as Lenalee nodded to his question, looking hard as if to try and see something far in the distance. He didn't look back when the stool Lenalee was sitting on clattered to the floor and she ran over to the door flinging it open, he was too fixed on the now visible approaching dots just above the tree line. He only vaguely heard Lenalee's words to the others outside.

"There's Akuma coming! Hanna-san, please bring Brie-chan inside!"

* * *

Double digits! Happiness! Woo!

We need cake now…

As I posted on the top, I so sorry I made you wait this long, I had homework piled up on the weekend and my plot squabbits only attacked me for this chapter while I was reading _The Wallflower_…

So yeah. This chapter is just over three pages on Microsoft Word, however I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.

Also, I'm sorry if I got Komui a bit wrong there, I'm not really sure how he'd act when Lenalee apologizes for not talking to him...

Thanks to all my reviewers and please read and review

Thanks

Star

P.S. The prequel is on it's way. It should be out by Friday or Saturday, depending on whether I get grounded off the computer for failing to do my timeline for History class...


	11. Useless

**I'm so sorry! I realized just now that it's been eight months since I updated this story! I'm so, **_**so**_** sorry! **

**All of you wonderful people who were reviewing for me and sticking with it and waiting patiently have probably given up hope on me! **

**I'm incredibly sorry that I've been ignoring this story! **

**I just didn't have any good idea's for it and I kept procrastinating on thinking about new ones**

**And…and…I'm **_**so SORRY**_**! **

**I promise I'll try to finish this story! I promise I'll try to update it every week or two from now on since school is almost over!**

* * *

I twitched slightly as I watched Master Cross, Lavi and Lenalee prepare for the upcoming fight. I had been moved to the floor where I was sitting with Brie and Hanna. My eye was still burning as they got ready to go and meet the Akuma. Despite the burning urgeing me to look out the window to the Akuma, both my eyes were trained on the Chinese girl over by the door; I wanted to keep her from leaving. I needed to keep her safe. Truthfully, she was the only one of the three 'Exorcists' in the room that I trusted without a doubt. And I knew that, if something happened to her while she was out fighting…then, it would shatter the remaining pieces of my heart. I blinked a few times as something skin-toned blurred in front of my line of vision. I looked up, reluctantly, at Lavi who was bending down in front of me, a grin on his face.

"Komui wouldn't like it if he knew you were staring at Lenalee like that." He said, his grin getting bigger as I tensed a little bit and felt myself flush. "Aw, relax Moyashi. I'm not going to tell him and I don't think Lenalee's noticed either." He said, patting my head lightly as you would a dog or a small child. I don't know why, but being called 'Moyashi' made me want to snap at him, though I didn't. "Anyway, you, Hanna and Brie should stay out of sight until all the Akuma are gone, since you can't use your arm, you'd all be sitting ducks." I blinked again; confused for a half a second as he said I couldn't use my arm. It was then I remembered that my arm was my weapon. I nodded slightly at his suggestion before he turned away.

A little sigh escaped my lips. I felt completely and utterly useless as I watched the three leave the cottage. I knew I should be out fighting with them. My gaze switched to the window and I watched as Lenalee flashed by, using those boots of hers to propel herself into the swarm of Akuma, creating explosions whenever she hit one of the orbs. Come to think of it, she had told me before --while she was carrying me back-- that she would explain how I could activate my arm…I needed to ask her about it again, later.

Suddenly, there was a shout from just outside the window. It sounded like Lavi. A second after the shout came, the side of the cabin I was closest to exploded in a shower of wood splinters and glass fragments. Said blast shot me across the small room and out the opposite window. I don't know what happened to Hanna and Brie, though I was fairly certain they were okay, considering neither of them were near the window at the time of the explosion. I winced as my back and head hit a tree hard, and I felt myself falling a second after. It was a somewhat familiar sensation. As I approached the ground, I landed on my injured leg the wrong way and it gave out on me, sending me onto my side in the thick grass. My vision was clouded with snowflakes and stars at this point, so I didn't notice the large, rather snake-like Akuma in front of me until it began to speak.

"Look at thisss! The boy here cannot usse his Innossensse. I think we ssshould kill him and bring hisss head back to Masster Millennium." It hissed as another one of the other Akuma who'd managed to get past Lenalee, Lavi and Master Cross came to the things side. "Yes, I think we should as well." The other responded as I tried to stay conscious through the pain of my back, head and leg. The snake was readying itself to strake down at me. I should be doing something. I knew I should be able to destroy the thing right now, before it even had a chance to strike at me. I looked past it, but I had been sent into the forest a little ways by the blast, and the cottage and the three who were fighting were nowhere in sight.

I simply stared up at the snake-like Akuma and its companion. Akuma… I have fought the Akuma in the past; I will fight the Akuma again in the future. Lenalee said so… But…what about now? How will I fight now, when I don't even remember how to use my weapon to fight them? How can I fight to protect myself, or Brie and Hanna, when I can't even activate my weapon? I don't remember how to…how to do it. I need to protect myself. I want to protect them. And I want to protect Lenalee, too.

I know she can defend herself, and I know for sure that Master Cross and Lavi can defend her if she can't do it herself. I don't know why I feel this protectiveness towards her, why I want to get up from here and fight for her. I want to fight for her more than any of the others. More than I needed to defend myself right now, even though I know it would make her sad again if I allowed myself to simply be killed by what I had been fighting against, before I'd taken the plunge from the cliff. I know it sounds awful, but it's true. I _needed_ to be able to defend her, though I knew she could do it by herself. I supposed it was the ghost of a feeling that's in those memories that were so very close to my heart, and yet so very far out of my reach…

A moment of panic swept over me just then as I watched the Akuma, all but helpless as I lay on the ground. How the would I be able to fight in the future, or protect anything that I cared about, if there was nothing I could do? If I were to die here? Even if someone did come and rescue me, I would still need to wait until my memories came back on their own, or I would need to wait until something happened that triggered a memory. It seemed that waiting is about all I can do and worrying is all I was good for. Even then, as the Akuma was lowering its head to kill me, I was trying, I was waiting, I wanted my Innocence to activate for me, but I just can't remember how to get it working as I gazed up at the Akuma' teeth, no more than a meter above me, dripping venom.

I switched my gaze from the Akuma to my left arm, bent so that my hand was next to my face. Why was it that it had activated on its own, all those years ago when I had turned Mana into an Akuma, but right now, when I needed it to work on its own, it didn't?

_Please…please, work for me. Innocence, please, activate!_

* * *

**There! I finally got chapter eleven up, and I **_**swear**_** that I'll be getting twelve up ASAP!**

**Please, read and review this! **

**And to all of you, who have been waiting for this, feel completely free to bash me into the next millennium for making you wait. I don't deserve kind reviews from you.**

**Thanks**

**~Star**


	12. Purpose

**Ack! It's been almost exactly three months (it would have been exactly if I'd waited til tomorrow to post this) since my last update! Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had planned to get it up within a month but…well, time flies when you're procrastinating. **

**WARNING!**** If you have not watched the anime up to episode 27 then this chapter will not make a lot of sense, and will have some spoilers in it if you're watching the anime and haven't gotten that far!**

**

* * *

**

…_Innocence, please, activate!_

That was the last thought I had before the world went dark, then, a bright white filled my vision and cape-like something that looked oddly familiar with a silver, black and gold mask, making a motion as if it were smiling at me before fading out. Then, just after the image of whatever that had been faded, other images began flashing through my mind as I could feel my body begin moving, my hand slashing at the Akuma trying to kill me, but I was not moving it of my own will.

* * *

_I watched the seemingly shapeless and out of order images flash by for a few minutes as I continued to feel my body move without permission. When they finally settled into a coherent pattern, I found myself I standing behind a boy of roughly twelve, whom I now knew was me, playing cards with himself at a table in a restaurant, Cross was sitting in the background, sipping a glass of wine. I figured that this particular memory must have been during my training. Suddenly, a bunch of angry, burly men came into the picture and began to yell at Cross about a debt and money, getting my younger self's attention as well. Cross, who had stood rather calmly suddenly took off towards the door of the restaurant, my younger self and the men close behind him as he rushed out the door. I followed myself, wondering what would occur between Cross and the men. _

"**You take care of them!"**

_The sound of Master Cross' voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It seemed that while I was thinking, I missed something because now I was running beside empty space, I blinked, pausing for a moment and looking back in the direction we'd come from, I saw myself getting tied up by the men. I twitched a bit, but followed, knowing what was coming wouldn't be pleasant. A few minutes later, I was sitting beside my—currently tied up—self and staring at a Life Insurance policy, listening as the men said that they'd throw me into a river to get the payment Cross owed them. I twitched for the second time in the span of ten minutes as I ran off yelling for help. The scene faded as I ran alongside myself. _

_In rapid succession afterwards, I saw myself working hard nearly dieing several times, earning money, learning to play poker and gamble, cheating at gambling to make more money only to have all of it taken by Cross and blown on stupid unneeded things like booze and women. No wonder I had felt the way I had when Cross first appeared on the road. To think, I had actually __**thanked**__ him after my first memory came back, no wonder Lavi and Lenalee gave me such strange looks. Right now, all I wanted to do was punch him. I quickly made a mental note to try if I was able to get out of that situation with the Akuma…_

_That thought aside, I refocused on the scenes that were still playing out quickly. I saw myself again, a little bit older this time. I was standing on one foot, speaking to another boy about the same age as me with messy brown hair as he regarded my ankle, prodding it here and there to see if anything was broken. I heard myself addressing him as Nalei before asking him to be gentle._

_Again, the scene switched and I was talking back to Master Cross as he took the money again, asking how long I had to pay off his debts and saying I hadn't gotten any training. After a short pause, Cross smirked then tossed my younger self out into the street where a few Akuma were floating._

"**I see, you want training? Now is as good a time as any. You go fight them."**

_He said, sitting on a bench to watch as I ran around, avoiding the bullets from the Akuma. Then, attempting to get my Anti-Akuma weapon working. I briefly mused on how the memory I was getting back, was the memory of back when I couldn't use my weapon when I needed to use the weapon. Again, as I had before when being attacked in the present, I wondered why the Innocence had activated when Mana's Akuma had attacked me but not when these Akuma were. After the futile attempt at getting the Innocence to work, Cross must have gotten bored with the game he was playing—or had actually wanted to keep me from getting killed, which I sincerely doubted—and destroyed the Akuma, stated that I'd have to earn twice as much money the next day. I felt my eye twitch slightly as a sat beside the younger me. I should have known. He'd saved me then because I was his only source of income._

_The scene shifted, and I was standing behind Nalei, looking at his sister's—Mina's—body as it lay covered in a blanket and surrounded by multicoloured flowers, a look of shock crossed my face. He was kneeling in front of the coffin, a book in his hands, explaining what had happened to her and how he couldn't bring her back, how he was useless. Immediately, I knew where this memory was going, and I attempted to stop it but my voice caught in my throat, the same as the first time. Unable to speak, I simple watched the scene unfold, slowly shifting into the memory, as I had the first time. Now, I was seeing things the way I had back then. As I made a flower arrangement adorned with two candles in a basket and took the gift for Mina out to Nalei. We exchanged a few words, the awful feeling of knowing what was going to happen before it did growing in my stomach as the gift slipped from my hands, smashing on the ground._

_I listened as Master Cross explained what had happened, giving me a name for the donkey-eared man that had turned Mana, and now Mina, into an Akuma. The Millennium Earl. I knew now who it was I fought against and why I needed to release the souls as I activated my arm, destroying Mina's Akuma. The memory faded abruptly as Mina's soul floated up and away, free of the bonds that held her to the Akuma's Shell._

_

* * *

_

As I came back to consciousness, the very same realization that had come to me then, when I destroyed my first Akuma willingly, came to me now. I also remembered the name that had been given to my Innocence, even if it had not been in that specific memory.

I needed to fight to free the souls trapped within the Akuma.

I _would_ fight to free the souls within the Akuma. Using Crown Clown, I would fight against the Earl and I would win, to free the souls he'd trapped.

I felt a small, grim smile stretch across my lips as I remembered the purpose of my becoming an Exorcist. As I glanced around, I noticed the white bands wrapped around my arms and legs like puppet strings and the bodies of the other few Akuma that had been with the Snake that had been about to kill me.

I looked over the damage that I—no, that my _Innocence_ had done using my body, to the Snake Akuma who'd threatened me. It was still alive, though not quite as good as new, it looked as if Crown Clown had attacked and injured it pretty badly. Again, a smile spread across my lips, this time a sympathetic one as I looked at the soul bound to it.

"Pitiful Akuma," I said, raising my clawed hand before slashing down at it. "May your soul find salvation…"

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter, I'll continue this in Third Person with Lenalee. I felt like doing this one with Allen.**

**This has been sitting in My Documents gathering dust because I couldn't think of how to finish this chapter… I actually ended up rewriting all of what I had when I went back and rewatched a few episodes. As a result, it's much, much shorter than it originally would have been. Oops…**

**For all of those who didn't know what I was talking about with Mina and Nalei and everything before that and want to know, search up 'DGray-man 27' on Megavideo(dot)com to figure it out. It's a filler-type-thing that was only in the anime, and it'll probably describe things better than I can. I'm sorry if i managed to spoil some things for people too...**

**As for the Prequel I was writing, 'Relations', if you haven't already guessed, it's on Hiatus until this one is finished. Which could take awhile.**

**Please review!**

**~Star**

**PS: I'm going to be attempting--the key word there is 'attempt'--to make this a tri-weekly (every three weeks) to a monthly story. But I make absolutely no guarentees that I'll stay regular.**


End file.
